


I hate you ,Azula.

by manisimp



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Crazy Azula (Avatar), F/F, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Smut, future azula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisimp/pseuds/manisimp
Summary: Some angsty, smutty, lesbian azula. This is a one part story but I will take recommendations for future stories
Relationships: Azula/OC
Kudos: 8





	I hate you ,Azula.

My brother is practically forcing me to go to this big fire nation party. He says there will be no adults so it will be better than ever. The fire princess,Azula,is supposed to be there which makes me hate that I'm going even more.  
"Stop being so.." My brother stops mid sentence looking me up and down. "You." He rolls his eyes before turning away. He was practically in love with azula and her evil ways. I used to be friends with her, ty lee , and mai but I didn't wanna be stuck with the girl who spent her childhood tormenting people. She wasn't a bad person at heart but she puts on a very edgy persona and it is so very annoying. I shake my head trying to remove my thoughts. I look at myself in a mirror. I angrily turn around and stomp to the other side of my room. I throw on a traditional fire nation outfit and decided it was good enough.   
"Come on Kira let's go!" My brother shouts from outside my door. I sigh and rub my temples hoping all the thoughts go away. My brother pushes me towards to door, eagerly wanting to leave. We walk down the pathway in front of our house.   
"How long will it be until we reach this party" I ask awaiting a response from my brother who sped down the nearly worn away path.  
"We are almost there." He speeds up a bit faster. "I swear." I nod my head and continue to follow him, picking up my pace to catch up.   
We eventually end up at the door step of a very large house. Music plays loudly as we enter. I turn to my brother who was already off flirting with random girls again. Okay Kira you got this just don't run into azula.  
I watch as people dance freely. laughing and smiling without a care in the world. I notice a group of people walking towards me.  
"Fancy seeing you hear Kira" A very familiar voice approaches me.   
Azula  
"well azula, did not expect you to be a party person" I step closer to her. "You know with being a princess and what not."   
Her eyes narrow at me before she takes a step closer. "You really enjoy calling me princess don't you Kira?" She inches closer to me before I turn my head to the side looking away. she leans in closer.  
"Don't be difficult" she whispers in my ear before taking a few steps back. I turn my head back and we make eye contact. She smirks and walks away with her friends.   
I can't express how much hate I have for this girl. All the pain she has caused me. The pain we have caused each other.   
I quickly walk away out the door. I notice the sun setting as I sit on the stairs. The memory of azula flashes through my mind.   
why did she have to get so close? Why did she have to have so much skin showing?   
I shove my face into the palms of my hand, wanting the thoughts to go away. I wish I hadn't come here in the first place. I wish I would of stayed home.   
"Lonely?" I see azula stepping out of the doorway, alone this this time.   
"What do you want azula?" I ask looking off into the sky. I feel her stepping closer to me.  
"Nothing ." azula responds firmly before sitting down next to me. She lights up her finger like a match and runs it down my arm.  
I flinch as the burning sensation goes through my body . "What is wrong with you?" I yell standing up. She stands up, just as fast as me. She smirks evilly backing me up against the wall.   
"That hurt didn't it?" She whispers ,lighting her finger again.   
She grazes her finger down my chest just barely touching. It wasn't close enough to burn but close enough to feel the warmth against my skin.  
"remember when you left me?." She whispers her face inching closer to mine.   
"You hurt me. Now I wanna hurt you." Her hand reaches for my chin. Her thumb slightly rubs the side of my cheek.   
"Azula don't" I say looking down at my feet. I feel my breath starting to get heavy. I reach and grab her hand that was holding my face. I use my bending to slightly burn her.   
Her body slightly scrunches up but she barely flinches. An evil smile immerses on her face. She doesn't even try to remove my hand from her arm.  
"That's the response I was waiting for" she leans in even closer ,her lips almost touching mine. "I like that." she whispers before pulling away. She nods her head in the direction of the house door.   
I stand up fully and hesitantly follow her back into the party. She leads me to the middle of the dance floor. She smiles slightly and slowly starts to move along with the beat.  
My hips swayed as I danced ,feeling as if I was on a whole new level. Azula eased closer to me also now swaying her hips to the music. Her alluring eyes stare into mine as she edges closer. I feel her hands grazing over my waist. Her hips start to move more seductively against mine, almost touching but not quite yet. The look in her eye was almost captivating. Her hips so effortlessly moved against mine. I hated how she was making me feel. I feel my breath go hot again as her leg starts to move closer to the space in between my hips. Her body slightly starts to smoothly grind against mine, still going with the beat of the music.  
"I hate you for this." I whisper to azula who lips were approaching mine. I pull away, grabbing her hand. "Let's go over there"  
She smirks as I pull her towards the back of the house where no one was.   
She almost immediately pushes me against the wall again ,edging herself closer to me.   
"Don't take this for granted, princess" I say looking into her eyes. She smiles and  
lowers her hands to my waist. She looks me up and down, firmly grabbing my thighs and lifting me up.   
She aggressively slams me against a counter table, kissing my lips forcefully. I kiss her back wrapping my arms around her neck. The softness of her lips against mine feels almost perfect. She starts to get more passionate as she starts to lean over me. I tilt my head to the side breaking the kiss. I veer to her neck, kissing softly. Soft moans escape her mouth as I kiss her on the right spots. She lifts herself fully onto the table, spreading my legs. She centers her hips in the middle of mine. Her lips approach mine again more vigorously this time. She starts to grind her hips against my crotch. Her kiss becomes more assertive as her breath gets faster. A sensational feeling overcomes my enter body. I feel my hips and legs start to twitch. The kiss breaks when the both of us can no longer keep quiet. Her moans escape her lips louder then ever as she grips her nails against my skin. I notice my own moans start to emerge from my lips. Her body feels so good against mine. I wanted all of her.   
I reach my hand for the edge of her dress and pull it over her head, careful to not ruin the rhythm of our hips. I start to admire her body as she reachers her climax. She finally releases and she lets go of my body. I smirk at her vulnerable self.  
"We aren't finished yet." She whispers licking her lips. Her hands graze over my midriff before she tugs on my skirt. She pulls it down fully and throws it to the floor. She lowers her head to my bare hips and her tongue grazes over. I feel my back arch and she moves her mouth faster. I throw my head back, no longer able to keep anything inside.   
"Let everything out for me Kira" azula says before adding her fingers. I do exactly what she tells me, letting all the nosies and moans lose. I feel my release coming and I grab tightly onto azulas hair tugging closer.   
"Azula!" I moan her name as she starts to work faster. My legs start to shake and my back arches even more. "Baby please!" I shout and moan as my climax reaches me.   
My body relaxes against the table. Azula sits up herself and lays next to me.  
"I hate you so much." I turn to azula angered.   
"I hate you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes;-;


End file.
